Begadang
by Fiozy Noz
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ketika Suho dan Lay begadang bersama / SuhoxLay / Still New Author, Happy Reading / Review please


"Eunnghh..." Lay menggeliatkan badannya perlahan.

Lay memiringkan badannya menghadap meja nakas, kedua matanya melihat ke arah jam weker yang tergeletak di atasnya.

"masih jam 11..." Lay merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Mengusap wajahnya sebentar lalu melihat ke samping kirinya.

Terlihat Suho yang tengah tertidur pulas menghadap ke arah Lay. Lay mengusap pelan surai hitam Suho.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah ya? Seharian bekerja dan bekerja..."

Lay mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Angelic Suho "jika nanti aku sudah sarjana, aku juga akan bekerja... Untukmu, untuk anak-anak kita..." Tak sadar wajah Lay menjadi merona mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Lay menegakkan badannya "Aish... bicara apa aku barusan" Lay memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat.

Menerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu tertawa kecil "Aish... aku seperti orang tidak waras..." Lay menepuk pelan kedua sisi pipinya.

Lay menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang (atau apa namanya. maaf author lupa -), lalu terdiam.

"tidak bisa tidur lagi..." Lay menundukkan kepalanya malas sembari menghela nafas.

Lay beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar.

* * *

><p>Begadang © Kuniumi19<p>

Genre: romance, boys love

Rated: General

Cast: SuLay

Ini fict abal. Tapi ini asli karangan author.

WARNING! Boys Love, OOC, typos, abal. Gasuka maho? Minggir  
>Kritik dan saran diterima asal bukan bash. Plagiator? Minggir. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan kesamaan dengan fict lain.<p>

BUT THIS IS ORIGINAL FICT OF MINE AND I'M NOT A PLAGIATOR!

EXO © SM Entertainment

Member EXO © GOD

* * *

><p>Suho membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Posisi terlentang membuatnya langsung melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.<p>

Suho mengucek/? matanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat dimana Lay tertidur. namun, "Eoh?"

Lay tidak ada.

"Lay?" Suho terduduk sembari melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Kamarnya yang sangat gelap membuat matanya kesulitan mencari sosok Lay. Suho bergerak ke meja nakas yang ada di sisi kanan ranjangnya lalu menyalakan lampu meja.

Kembali, Suho mencari sosok Lay. Tapi nihil, Lay tidak ada di dalam kamar itu.

Suho akhirnya beranjak. Ia turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hoaaamm..." Suho menguap lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan Lay.

Ketika keluar kamar, Suho mendengar suara berisik yang ia yakini adalah suara televisi. Suho menuruni tangga lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dengan niatan mengambil segelas air putih untuk ia minum.

Namun, melihat lampu dapur menyala, Suho mengira bahwa Lay sedang berada di dapur. Dan benar saja, Lay sedang membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol jus dingin di dalamnya.

"Sedang apa, hm?" Suho tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Lay dari belakang. dan itu berhasil membuat Lay terkejut.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku..." seru Lay sembari menyikut perut Suho. Penuh cinta/? tentunya

"Ouuh... mian mian..." Suho mengelus pelan perutnya sesaat setelah ia melepas pelukannya pada Lay.

Lay bergeser. Ia mengambil keripik kentang yang ada di sampingnya lalu berbalik menghadap Suho "terbangun?" tanyanya

"ya... dan kau sudah tidak ada di kamar..." Suho mengambil dua buah gelas lalu menuangkan cairan jus ke masing-masing gelas.

Lay mendongak, melihat ke arah jam dinding "aku sudah terbangun satu setengah jam yang lalu..." Lay membuka bungkus keripiknya

"Aku tak berani membangunkanmu... kau terlihat sangat lelah..." lanjutnya

Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lay yang sibuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bungkus keripik lalu melahap satu persatu keripik di dalamnya.

"Hari ini aku libur... mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Suho sembari mengambil keripik lalu memakannya

"tapi hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi..." wajah Lay terlihat menyesal saat mengatakannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Suho hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"tapi kalau kau mau kita bisa jalan-jalan saat sore..." seru Lay kemudian.

Wajah Suho sumringah "baiklah..." Suho mengacak rambut Lay lalu memegang dua gelas ditangannya dan segera berjalan ke ruang tengah. Lay mengikuti Suho dari belakang.

Suho duduk di sofa lalu menaruh gelas ke atas meja di hadapannya. Lay duduk di sebelah Suho dan masih sibuk mencomoti keripik kentangnya. Tangan kiri Suho terangkat untuk merangkul bahu Lay.

"Aku mau..." Lay menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Suho melihat keripiknya dengan penuh nafsu/?

Lay mengambil keripik dan memasukkannya ke mulut Suho. Suho mengunyah keripiknya perlahan lalu menelannya.

"Aaaaa~" mulut Suho terbuka lagi.

Lay mencibir pelan. Ia mengambil lagi keripiknya lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Suho. Namun saat Suho hampir mengatupkan bibirnya, Lay buru-buru menarik tangannya dan memasukkan keripik itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Suho merengut melihat tingkah Lay. Sedangkan Lay mengunyah keripiknya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aish... " Suho memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah televisi di depannya.

"Kau dulu juga sering berbuat seperti itu padaku..." cibir Lay

* * *

><p>Pesanan mereka datang ketika Suho sedang mengikat salah satu tali sepatunya.<p>

"Selamat makan..." kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkan tempat dimana Suho dan Lay terduduk.

Suho mengambil sumpitnya, memasukkan potongan daging babi itu ke dalam mulutnya sambil melirik ke arah Lay sekilas. Lay ternyata sedang bengong tanpa ekpresi sambil memperhatikan makanan yang ia pesan tadi.

Suho menelan daging babi-nya lalu bertanya "Tidak dimakan?"

"Aku tiba-tiba tidak ingin makan ini..." Lay cemberut sambil melihat wajah Suho. Biasanya ketika memesan makanan bersama Suho seperti ini, makanan apapun yang dia pesan selalu habis di tempat. Tetapi kali ini sepertinya tidak. Lay sepertinya benar-benar menyesal sudah memesan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin makanan mu saja..." Lay masih cemberut dan menatap Suho dengan ekspresi memelas.

Ouh, Asal kalian tahu. Suho tak pernah bisa menolak jika Lay sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Suho tau dia punya senyum yang Angelic melebihi siapapun tapi... tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ekspresi memelas seorang Lay yang membuatnya iba.

Didasari rasa sayang yang teramat sangat mungkin, Suho jadi iba.

"baiklah..." Suho mengambil potongan kecil daging babi dengan sumpitnya lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Lay.

dengan mata berbinar, Lay melahap daging itu senang, lalu menelannya perlahan.

"Lagi..." rengeknya kembali

Suho kembali mengambil potongan daging dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Lay. Tapi dengan cepat ia membalikkan arah tangannya menyebabkan daging yang tadinya akan dimakan oleh Lay, malah dimakan sendiri olehnya.

Lay mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal "Jahat jahat!" Lay memukul-mukul lengan Suho dengan keras. Saking kesalnya mungkin sampai ia tak sadar bahwa pengunjung lain tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"aw! aw! iya, iya... maaf..." Lay berhenti memukuli Suho lalu menatap kembali makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Lay menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

Suho yang melihat Lay mengangkat tangannya lalu mengacak rambut Lay "Makanlah makananku..." kemudian Suho menukar makanan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"tapi waktu pertama kali aku melakukan itu, aku dengan baik hati menukar makanan kita..." Suho masih nge-flashback? dan berkhayal betapa baiknya dia saat itu.

"Lalu setelah itu kau tidak pernah lagi menukar makanan kita..." Lay memukul perut Suho yang ketika duduk akan terlihat buncit/? itu.

"aww..." Suho memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi pura-pura-kesakitan "Karena setelah itu kau selalu menghabiskan makananmu sendiri..."

"ya, benar juga sih..." Lay terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Suho. "Itu waktu kita kelas 3 SMA ya? kau masih ingat saja..." pipi Lay memerah semu.

"kau sendiri juga ingat kan?" tanya Suho sembari mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

Lay menarik hidung Suho "mana mungkin aku melupakannya... Itukan terjadi waktu kita sudah pacaran hampir setahun..." Lay kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Ya... aku juga tidak bisa melupakannya... Mengerjaimu itu sangat menyenangkan untukku..." Suho tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Lay yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lay kembali menarik hidung Suho "jangan tertawa, bodoh! itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagiku"

"hahaha... tetapi, suatu saat nanti kau akan rindu dengan godaanku..." Suho berkata dengan pede "ya ya ya, terserahmu saja Junmyeon..." Lay memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi blushing-meskipun sangat tipis-tak luput dari pipinya.

Hening sesaat. keduanya memutuskan untuk fokus ke televisi.

"haahh..." Lay memecah keheningan. Suho menoleh ke arah Lay

"Aku jadi mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu"

* * *

><p>Lay menginjakkan kakinya di depan bangunan yang berstatus 'Sekolah barunya'.<p>

SMA Seoul 12.

_Well_, Ia harus segera mencari kelasnya sekarang.

"Lay..." panggil Kris-kakak tiri Lay, orang yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Lay membalikkan tubuhnya "nde?"

"Ini dulu... sekolahku..." pandangan Kris menerawang. Lay membelalakkan matanya "benarkah?"

"ya... Appa tak cerita padamu?" tanya Kris.

"Ani..." jawabnya. "jadi begitu alasannya kenapa Appa mendaftarku ke sekolah yang jelas-jelas sangat jauh dari rumah... ternyata dulunya ini sekolahmu..." gumam Lay sembari menatap Kris. "Ada kenangan terpendam, ya, disini?"

Kris memandang ke arah Lay sembari tersenyum kecil "bagaimana kau tahu, anak pintar?" Kris meninju pelan kepala Lay. Lay yang tidak terima, balas menjitak kepala Kris.

"_Hey, I'm older than you... _Sopanlah sedikit..." Kris mengusap kepalanya. Meskipun jitakan tadi tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat kepala Kris berdenyut. Oke, itu jitakan keras namanya.

"Kita hanya berbeda 4 tahun, Kris..." Lay mengusap dagunya tanda berpikir. _Hello,_ tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu meskipun hanya 4 tahun, pikir Kris dalam hati. "sama saja, bodoh! tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu" serunya

**KRIING**

Lay memutarkan kedua bola matanya saat mendengar bel sekolahnya sudah berbunyi. "Oke, kau membuang waktuku cukup lama, Kris..."

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan. "Cepat masuk sana..."

Lay hanya mengangguk kecil "bye." Lay berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya

"Nikmati hari pertamamu..." Kris sedikit berteriak. Lay membalikkan badannya sambil berjalan mundur/? "Kau nanti harus membayar waktuku yang terbuang saat ini, Kris..."

"Dengan apa aku harus membayarnya?" Kris berteriak lagi, Lay tetap berjalan mundur. "Bagaimana jika mentraktirku makan eskrim di samping rumah?" Lay tertawa pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Kris menjawab permintaannya. Tetapi-

**BRUK**

Lay merasa ia telah menabrak seseorang.

"awhh..." ringis seseorang pelan.

Oke, ia benar-benar telah menabrak seseorang.

Lay terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya/? dengan posisi dia menindih orang yang ia tabrak barusan. "Aish..."

Lay menumpu badannya dengan kedua sikunya. Tak sengaja irisnya bertatapan dengan kilau kelam milik orang yang berada di bawahnya. Mereka _speechless,_

"Ekheem..."

Sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Dan itu pertama kalinya kau dihukum di sekolah barumu, hahaha..." Suho tertawa lepas.<p>

"ya, dan jangan ingat yang itu... benar-benar memalukan ketika aku harus berdiri tegak dan homat di depan tiang bendera yang benderanya saja tidak ada... Aish..." Lay menepuk keningnya.

"Kau juga masih membawa tas mu saat itu..." Suho menerawang. "dan itu benar-benar berat asal kau tahu..." Lay mengambil secuil keripik kentang lalu memakannya.

"Kau juga dimarahi karena pakaianmu yang tidak rapi..." Lay mencibir.

"hehehe, itu bukan salahku... salahkan saja pakaianku yang sepertinya terlalu longgar..." Suho meminum jusnya lalu meletakkan gelasnya kembali. "Kau juga sering bertemu denganku setelah kejadian itu..."

"dan itu pasti kau yang mengaturnya..." Lay menusuk-nusuk pipi Suho dengan telunjuknya dari samping. "Hey... mana mungkin aku bisa mengatur dimana dan siapa orang yang bisa kutemui setelah kejadian yang tidak terduga? itu sudah takdir, Lay. jangan menuduhku seakan aku orang yang licik"

"Kau memang licik, Ho..." Lay memandang Suho dengan tatapan sinis.

"tapi kau cinta, kan?" Suho kembali menggoda Lay "ya ya, dan jangan tanyakan itu. Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan bertahan dengan badboy sepertimu selama 5 tahun ini..." Lay mencibir-lagi.

"aku memang badboy, tapi itu kan dulu... Sebelum aku bersama denganmu..." Suho mencium pipi Lay. Lay memandangnya dengan tatapan horror "kau juga masih badboy saat sudah bersama denganku..."

"ya, tapi kan hanya sebentar... lalu aku kembali lagi bersamamu"

* * *

><p>"hey Suho hyung..." panggil Chanyeol, teman se-genk? Suho

Suho yang sedang meminum jusnya menoleh ke asal suara. "ada apa?"

Chanyeol duduk di samping Suho "Lay hyung untukku saja, ya? dia itu anak yang baik... aku suka padanya... kau terlalu brengsek untuknya..."

Chanyeol berhasil membuat Suho tersedak.

"apa apaan kau ini!" Suho kembali menyesap jusnya "berkacalah terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara... seperti kau tidak brengsek saja!" Suho memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya "cih... tapi aku tak lebih brengsek darimu... sudahlah, hyung. Berikan dia padaku. ya? ya?"

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan membungkukkan badannya seperti sedang bersimpuh, tetapi dalam keadaan duduk.

Suho mendesah pelan "terserahmu saja... aku sudah tidak peduli pada anak itu..." Suho meminum jusnya

sesaat setelah Suho mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Lay muncul dengan wajah memerah dan raut muka sedih.

Dan Lay membuatnya tersedak untuk yang kedua kali "uhuk uhukk..."

"Kau...!" Suho menatap ngeri pada telunjuk yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya "Kita putus!" dan Lay akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Suho diikuti dengan tatapan-tatapan dari murid-murid yang lain.

.

.

.

5 bulan kemudian

.

.

.

"_Please..._ jika bukan karena surat dari Suho, aku sudah berada di rumah daritadi..." Lay terjongkok dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dekapan tangannya.

Jika bukan karena ia kasihan pada Suho yang selalu menaruh sepucuk surat di atas mejanya dengan isi 'kumohon temui aku di belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah' beberapa hari belakangan ini-yang selalu ia abaikan dan pada akhirnya ia sekarang berada di belakang gedung sekolah-, saat ini ia pasti sudah tertidur pulas di dalam kamarnya yang dingin dan nyaman.

"Oh, _God, F*ck Suho!_" Lay berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan gendung belakang sekolah yang hawanya terasa sangat panas.

Belum sampai 5 langkah meninggalkan tempatnya, Suho tiba-tiba muncul dari belokan yang ada di depannya. Mengetahui bahwa Lay masih ada di tempatnya, Suho melambatkan kecepatan berlarinya. Namun Lay malah berbalik arah dan berjalan dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Suho harus kembali berlari menuju Lay.

Suho menarik lengan Lay saat ia sudah beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Mereka terhenti. Suho memegang lengan Lay sembari mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan Lay hanya memasang wajah masam sembari melihat ke arah lain.

"Mianhae..." nafas Suho masih tersengal. "berapa lama kau disini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"sekitar 45 menit" jawab Lay sekenanya.

"Mianhae, aku lupa jika hari ini aku ada tambahan pelajaran dari Jung sonsaengnim." Suho menatap wajah Lay sedangkan yang ditatap masih setia memalingkan wajahnya.

"terserah kau saja" Lay kembali berjalan, berniat meninggalkan Suho namun dengan sigap Suho mencengkram lengan Lay lebih kuat "jangan..."

"Arrghh! _It's_ _sick_!" Lay menarik lengannya kuat-kuat dan ia berhasil. Suho melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Lay. Lay mengusap lengannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Mianhae..." Suho merasa bersalah. Ia mendekat ke arah Lay, berniat ikut mengusap lengan Lay namun Lay menepis tangan itu kasar. "Cepat katakan"

Suho menarik nafasnya "Mianhae... aku ingin kau kembali padaku"

Lay menatap horror pemuda di sebelahnya ini "setelah kau mencampakkan aku seperti itu, sekarang kau ingin kembali lagi padaku? Ouh, _Please_" Lay kembali berjalan namun Suho menahan tangan Lay.

"Maafkan aku... aku sadar aku salah... aku ingin memperbaikinya" kedua manik Suho menampakkan kesedihan.

Lay hanya terdiam. Ia mencari kesungguhan di dalam manik Suho.

"Aktingmu bagus..."

Lay ingkar pada hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa manik Suho tidak memancarkan kebohongan. karena... Gengsi mungkin, ia pura-pura tak tahu akan kesungguhan Suho.

Hah, _Bodo amat._ Dulu dia yang mencampakkan Lay. Berkata jika dia sudah tidak peduli padanya seolah-olah Lay hanya batu loncatan semata. Namanya _badboy_, segalanya ia anggap batu loncatan, kesenangan sesaat. Kalau sudah bosan, ya ditinggal.

"Aku tidak berakting... Aku tidak bisa berakting, aku bukan artis..."

"ya ya ya, terserah kau saja..." Lay berjalan kembali meninggalkan Suho.

Suho kembali menarik tangan Lay "_Please_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh, Suhoo~" Lay berhambur ke pelukan Suho

Runtuh sudah kegengsian Lay dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

><p>"ya... dan kita akhirnya bisa bertahan hingga sekarang..." Lay meletakkan bungkus keripik kentangnya ke meja dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu milik Suho. Suho menerima kepala Lay ? dengan senang hati dan merangkul Lay lebih kuat.

"haha, siapa sangka badboy seperti Kim Junmyeon bisa beralih menjadi seorang _cheonsa _yang... benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat..." Lay bergumam.

Suho berdercak pelan "harusnya 360 derajat, Yixingie"

"tapi menurutku hanya 180 derajat, Junmyeonie~" Lay terkekeh

"Junmyeonie terdengar bagus..." Suho mengusap dagunya.

"cih, aku tak mau memanggilmu seperti itu, terlalu bagus untuk badboy sepertimu..." Lay menyikut pinggang Suho.

Haduh, Lay sepertinya suka menyiksa fisik Suho /?

"Aish..." Suho memegangi pinggangnya "tapi kau mau, kan, untuk terus mencintaiku?"

Suho nggombal. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah ia hilangkan. Makanya, Lay bilang hanya 180, bukan 360.

"Ya.. ya... _i will_"

dan senyuman Lay terhalang oleh bibir kenyal milik Suho.

.

.

-END-

.

.

.

Cheonsa = Angel buat yang nggak tau aje nih

A/N: Muehehehe :3  
>pertama-tama gue mau ngucapin, MAAP KALO ABAAAAALLL ;A; alay  
>juga, makasih buat yang mau ngebaca ini ff. gue ngebuatnya sepenuh hati weh :v plok  
>maap juga kalo banyak typo ye... gue tau di Korea gak ada SMA :3<br>mungkin ada seangkatannya, tapi bukan dgn nama SMA. ya pokoknya itu lhah :3 waks  
>ude ye. Paaiii~~<p>

**REVIEW?**


End file.
